Santa's Little Harpers
Santa's Little Harpers is the tenth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on November 29, 2014, to 2.09 million viewers. Plot It’s finally Christmas break! The quads are excited for their naughty tradition: present snooping. The quads are hoping to get a matchbox, the coolest game system. As soon as they get home from school, they search the attic for presents. Using Nicky’s precise present-hunting skills, they determine what a couple of them are but are busted by Anne and Tom. Whereas Tom is not so serious about their punishment, Anne is very disappointed in them since they only care about what they don’t have. So, to teach them to be grateful, the quads are forced to work at Get Sporty for their entire Christmas break! The quads are dressed as elves and have to watch toddlers while the the parents shop., alongside Josie who plays carols on her guitar, which is falling apart. Tom pretends to be Santa Claus, and Anne is Mrs. Claus, in addition to making cookies 24/7. But Tom underestimates Anne’s job, constantly making small comments about how “making cookies” is hard compared to his. The quads are exhausted by the time they’re done and are disappointed when they are rewarded only ten dollars each, since their job is way harder then it looks. However, Dicky has been collecting tips and keeping them for himself, even though all of them did the work. It’s now every quad for them self, and they now greedily want their own matchbox. The next day, the quads are too busy bickering to notice one of the kids escape and run through the store. Meanwhile, Anne is tired of Tom’s smart aleck remarks and challenges him to switch jobs for a day. The children all scream at Anne when she tells them that they won’t get ponies and slingshots, and Tom completely messes up the batches of cookies, accidentally putting in soda into the batter, instead of baking soda. The quads, now aware that one of the toddlers is gone, team up to find him and get him just in time for his mother to pick him up. Tom and Anne, each exhausted, apologize to each other and switch back jobs. Josie, playing her guitar in joy, but it breaks for good right after she starts. The quads are about to buy a matchbox, but decide to buy another guitar for Josie instead, since she spreads more Christmas cheer, learning the true meaning of Christmas. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Guest Cast * Cooper J. Friedman as Frankie Cuppertino * McKenzie Hashimoto as Charlie * Allison Robertson as Mrs. Cuppertino * Paisley Scott as Toby * Hudson West as Billy Continuity * This is the first episode that involves a video game, the second episode being, the Season 3 episode, I Want My Mae B. Back. * This is the first episode where Josie Cooper is seen playing the guitar. The second episode is, The Quadfather. * This is the first episode Dicky mentions his term of shoes "Sweet Foot Rides.” The second episode is the Season 2 episode, Sweet Foot Rides. * This is the second episode where Squishy is seen dressed up. The first episode was, Get Sporty-er!, and two episodes in the third season, Ye Olde Hand Holde and The Wonderful Wizard of Quads. * This is the first episode where the rest of the Quads use Dicky. The second episode was Leader of the Stack. Trivia * This is the first Christmas special. * This is the first episode to involve a video game. Matchbox is a parody of the popular console Xbox. * The title is a play on Santa's elves' nickname "Santa's Little Helpers." * This aired five days after the Nickelodeon Christmas movie Santa Hunters, which starred Dicky's actor. * This was originally the season finale. * The quads refered Josie as a “ little strummer girl”. This is a play on little drummer girl. * This episode reveals Nicky knows how to snoop. * It is revealed the quads are ungrateful. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2014